Haunted
by ObliqueFireAngel
Summary: Seto Kaiba is being stalked by an unknown woman who just can't wait to meet him. When her attempt to meet Seto endanger Mokuba Joey discovers what has been happening through lost stalker letters and goes to help Seto despite their mutual dislike. Songfi


Oblique Fire Angel: Hi, I just got the new Jewel CD and this sort of came to me when I heard the song Haunted on her CD. It is a song done from a stalker's viewpoint and is sorta creepy. However, it is also really cool. So here is Haunted for Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Not Yu-Gi-Oh, not the song Haunted, not even those delicious Mocha Frappuccinos that Starbucks makes. Woe is me.  
  
Haunted  
  
/*\  
  
I will come to you,  
  
In the still of the night.  
  
And I will crush you,  
  
With the burden of sight.  
  
And you will understand,  
  
The shadows in my heart,  
  
The fury of my conviction,  
  
Will cause your heart to quicken,  
  
And then you will see that you want me here.  
  
\*/  
  
The girl sat at her computer and watched with rapt fascination as Seto Kaiba walked around his house on her screen. She had finally done it. She hacked into his home security system. She had him.  
  
It was the most amazing thing that she had ever had. To know that he was hers and just hers. It was like discovering licorice for the first time except a thousand times better.  
  
She sat back and snapped a few pictures on that sticky film that had become so popular. She handled it with gloves and then attached the pictures to her love letter. It had taken her all night to write it and find all the letters in the magazines she had bought. It was going to be a surprise when they met, a big surprise.  
  
'He will love me at first sight,' she decided with a giggle as she forced herself to get up and deliver the letter to a place where he couldn't miss it.  
  
/*\  
  
When you wake up,  
  
You'll see yourself through my eyes,  
  
And when you break up,  
  
You'll understand why it is I cry.  
  
\*/  
  
Seto Kaiba walked over to his car and opened the driver's side door. And paused, staring at an envelope laying there. An envelope that had his name on it. His name was spelled out in magazine letters.  
  
It was the third one he had received in three days.  
  
Seto hadn't been afraid since Mokuba had been in danger because of Pegasus. But he was getting creeped out by this.  
  
Seto got into the car after picking up the letter. After a moment he opened it and read it, sitting in his car with the door open.  
  
[My Seto,  
  
You really are mine, you know? It is so wonderful now, now that I have you. You are gorgeous at you home, at that computer. Do you always do your schoolwork so late?  
  
I watched you all last night. You seem so peaceful. Why aren't you peaceful at school? I've heard about how you make fun of people there. You act like a jerk. But you aren't really like that. You'd never be a jerk to me, you love me already, I know so you needn't tell me until we meet.  
  
Till we meet,  
  
Your love.]  
  
Seto closed his eyes and the door. Dropping the letter unceremoniously on the passenger seat he started the engine and drove down the street towards his school.  
  
Seto's mind was reeling, however. 'How did she get those pictures of me? The windows aren't positioned that way. She said she watched me all night. From where? How? Why me?'  
  
Seto arrived at school all too quickly and as he stashed the letter in his pocket he realized one important detail. She had said that she had only heard about what he did at school. She didn't attend Domino High School.  
  
'I have exactly one definite safe-haven, for now. Can I keep dealing with this on my own, though?'  
  
/*\  
  
Let me speak quietly,  
  
So your heart can hear.  
  
I will hypnotize and mesmerize you,  
  
With the sound of your own fear.  
  
\*/  
  
She stood in the shadows of the parking lot, staring at her Seto. It was amazing to watch him in person. It felt so much more amazing than being so far away on the computer. There it looked like he was near but felt like he lived on the other side of the world. Here there was exhilaration. There was only excitement anywhere else.  
  
She snapped a picture as he walked into the building.  
  
Getting up, she walked over to Seto's car. 'I'll drive this one day,' she decided. 'I'll play with Mokuba on those nintindo games that the kid adores. He'll think of me as an older sister.'  
  
Her mind wandered away for a moment and then resettled on her favorite topic. 'Seto loves me already; he would have found a way to tell me if he didn't by now. Only three days and he loves me as much as I love him. Soulmates, that's what we are.'  
  
Grinning from ear to ear she walked home to her empty house across the road. She would have gone to work but she had taken the whole week off.  
  
/*\  
  
When you wake up,  
  
You'll see yourself through my eyes,  
  
And when you break up,  
  
You'll understand why it is I cry.  
  
\*/  
  
Seto had just sat down at his desk as the bell signaling homeroom rang. Wheeler walked in late but he got lucky today, the teacher was outside of the class.  
  
Wheeler sauntered over to his seat next to Yugi and Tristen in the back of the room. Carefree was the perfect word to describe him and today was one of the rare days that Seto envied him because of it.  
  
'Why me?'  
  
"Class, you know the drill, fifteen minutes make up this class and the only way you can talk to one another is if you pass notes. Otherwise read something or do homework that should've been done last night. Snap to it," the teacher called as she walked in.  
  
For ten minutes Seto sat in the semi-silence of the classroom. Then a runner from the office walked into the room, the door seeming so loud that it should have been illegal. The runner handed a blank envelope to Seto and left the room. The door was definitely too loud for this room.  
  
Some of the other students turned to see what Seto had received. A stern glare got them to back off. He opened the letter, praying all the while that it wasn't another letter from the stalker or prankster or psychopath, whatever they should be called.  
  
It was as he feared.  
  
Seto read over the letter twice more. Then he abruptly got up, knowing full well that he'd lost that mask he normally kept throughout the day. He was frightened for the first time in a year. It was as simple as that and yet a great deal more complex.  
  
"I have to go, something's come up," Seto said to the teacher as he stood in front of her desk.  
  
The teacher gave him a weird look but still said, "all right, just this once, though. I hope nothings wrong, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"No, not exactly," Seto responded, mentally cringing at the lie.  
  
Seto then strode out of the class and into the empty hall. As soon he was outside he sprinted to his car and rove to his house. He had some preparing to do.  
  
----  
  
Joey watched curiously as Seto Kaiba opened his letter from the office. Then stared in surprise as the CEO's face briefly lost its composure. For the first time since Joey had met him, Kaiba finally looked like he was the same age as everyone else. He also looked scared. No, not scared, frightened. Frightened enough that he hadn't even noticed when the letter he had just received fell out of his pocket along with a second letter.  
  
Joey doubted anyone else had noticed either. Yugi and Tristen hadn't looked up until Kaiba had asked to leave. However, they hadn't seen his face. Or really heard his voice. Kaiba wasn't just scared or frightened, he was terrified. And that in itself frightened Joey.  
  
Joey was used to Kaiba brushing everything off when it came to anyone including himself. Unless it was Mokuba and then nothing mattered except his brother.  
  
The bell rang. Joey gathered his things and purposely dropped one of his books by Kaiba's desk as he walked towards the door. As he bent down and gathered his books he picked up the letters, noting as he did that one had 'Seto Kaiba' pasted on there with mismatched magazine letters.  
  
Joey immediately decided to skip his next class. Walking outside towards his first period class, Joey turned down a secondary path that led away from the portables and he successfully vanished into the foliage of several trees.  
  
/*\  
  
I just want to get along,  
  
This is your song,  
  
I wrote it in my head,  
  
But the melody is all wrong.  
  
And it's driving me crazy,  
  
Not having you baby,  
  
To keep me company,  
  
In my own private world.  
  
You're my one true girl,  
  
And I won't be stopping,  
  
Just cause your knees are knocking,  
  
When I decide to drop in.  
  
So don't make a sound,  
  
Cause no ones around,  
  
To come between us now,  
  
I'm gonna haunt you, girl.  
  
\*/  
  
Joey sat down on the bench in the park that connected to Domino High. He laid his binder, books, and assorted papers on the bench next to him and picked up the letters that Kaiba had dropped. He read the one that had 'Seto Kaiba' written on the envelope first.  
  
Thoroughly creeped out by the time he had read the letter three times through, Joey shuddered and felt sorry for Kaiba for the first time since Duelist Kingdom. 'Kaiba's got a stalker. One who can take pictures of him from windows. No, those are the windows.' Joey stared at the picture as he realized that the pictures couldn't have been taken from the windows. The wall across from where the picture was taken already had two. 'His security system, the stalker must have hacked into his security system. I wonder if he knows. If she got into his cameras then does she have access to his security passwords and passcodes? I bet she does. I bet she could waltz right up to his mansion and get in without ever being recorded by anyone.'  
  
Joey bit his lip nervously. Kaiba was in serious trouble. In addition, being who he was, Joey doubted Kaiba had gone to anyone for help.  
  
Joey opened the second letter.  
  
[My Seto,  
  
I still love picking out those letters. They are just so much fun. I always try to find blue letters for you name; letters that will match your eyes, they are so pretty.  
  
My love, I want to meet you today when you get out of school, I'll be there to meet you and your brother. Do you think he'll like me? I know you won't, you'll love me even more than you already do when you finally see me. I just can't get over watching you and writing to you. You are mine and it's wonderful.  
  
I know that I've only given you three letters before this and one came today already. Nevertheless, I couldn't take it. I have to see you in person and have you see me. I saw you already this morning, at your school. I took the whole week off so that i could watch you. At your house and at your school. You really are gorgeous.  
  
I can't wait to meet you for real. I can't wait for you to take me around in your car and show the world that you can love someone. And you do love me, I know.  
  
Your love.]  
  
Joey read the letter a few more times before gathering his things and walking to the school parking lot. He had a single-minded purpose at the moment and he had to see it through. He got into his car and drove to his house.  
  
When he got there, Joey began to gather the supplies he knew he'd need. Especially if he were going to get to Kaiba's before she did. Someone had to help Kaiba and Mokuba was probably going to be sent to someone else's house so that he'd be safe. However, Kaiba wouldn't be and Joey knew that it was time to just once be kind and helpful to the man he normally hated.  
  
----  
  
Seto got off the phone and stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He had just finished calling Mokuba's school so that the people at the office of Domino Middle School would tell Mokuba to go home with a friend that afternoon.  
  
Mokuba would be safe. That was the important thing. 'Will I be safe?' Seto wondered. 'Of course, the security system will alert my guards. However, will the security system work? What if they've tampered with it? What then?'  
  
The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times.  
  
"Hello?" Seto asked tentatively, hoping that he didn't sound scared. "Kaiba residence."  
  
"Hey, Kaiba," said an annoying, familiar voice. "You drooped the letter you got in class today on your way out. You actually dropped two letters."  
  
"You didn't read them, did you mutt?" Seto asked sternly.  
  
"I did, and you've probably ensured that Mokuba won't be home when whoever this person is goes to meet you, right?"  
  
"Good guess, puppy," Seto said unsure, 'where is he going with this?' Seto thought as he tried not to divide his attention between his worries and the phone call.  
  
"I don't think you'll be safe on your own, this person sounds like a real loony. You need help and I've got a plan."  
  
"That first part sounds like your actually using your brain, mutt," Seto stated bluntly. "However, I don't trust your plans any farther than I could throw a live Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
  
"Sheesh, Kaiba," Joey muttered. "I can help you, I've even figured out how they got those pictures."  
  
"How?" Seto asked suspiciously.  
  
"The windows are placed in your room on one wall, I figured that out from the photo. Meaning that they must have taken the picture from a feed from your cameras. You had a ton of them when I went to visit Mokuba there once."  
  
'Why didn't I think of that?' Seto wondered, mentally hitting himself for his stupidity. "Right again, mutt. What do you suggest?"  
  
"Shut down your security system, if they've hacked into it you can't trust it anymore. Secondly, stay downstairs or on the first floor or whatever you call it. I'll come over and at the very least give you back the letters. You really ought to call the police when they show up. Barring that, I would stay and help you, but I'm sure you won't pick that choice, now will you Kaiba?"  
  
'I just might. If I'm freaked out enough when he gets here, that is.' "I don't know, mutt." 'If he didn't know I was frightened before,' Seto trailed off in the thought.  
  
"I'll be over soon, and turn off the security system, they could be watching you right now." Wheeler hung up.  
  
Seto sat up in bed and stared at the wall numbly for a few moments. Then he got up and went to the security station to shut down the system.  
  
----  
  
'Tonight we meet, my love.' She giggled and then frowned as the security cameras blinked off one by one.  
  
"What's going on?" She exclaimed, calming only marginally as she discovered that the entire system was being shut down. 'Must be running a system wide check. Or he wants his privacy with me this afternoon.'  
  
Yet she still stared at the screen for an hour before she finally logged off her computer.  
  
/*\  
  
And,  
  
When you wake up,  
  
You will finally see yourself,  
  
You will see yourself through my eyes.  
  
And when you break up,  
  
You'll understand why it is I cry,  
  
And why I come to you,  
  
In the still of the night.  
  
\*/  
  
She walked up to Seto's mansion and pressed the buttons for the gate code in. The gate slid open soundlessly.  
  
Smiling brightly and whistling she skipped up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Seto," she called hopefully, "Seto, my love. It is me, let me in."  
  
----  
  
Seto sat on the stairs and dialed the police's number. The lady who picked up sounded nice and was very calm. She told him to leave the phone line open so that they could record whatever they heard through it.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
She started calling his name outside the door. She was giggling and murmuring things Seto doubted she even knew she was saying.  
  
Closing his eyes, Seto got up and steeled himself and then opened the door and his eyes and invited her inside.  
  
'What am I doing? Why aren't I running? Why am I alone in here with her?' Seto walked behind her, what she was saying and rambling on about completely lost on him. 'Where did Joey go off to?'  
  
----  
  
Joey sat just beyond the doorframe between the living area where Kaiba and the girl sat. He held onto the tape player and tried to be as quiet as possible.  
  
'Why now, of all times, does my brain have to learn how to function properly?' Joey wondered silently as he listened halfheartedly to the conversation in the other room. 'It came in handy at school but I didn't need this trouble right now. Kaiba had better be willing to thank me for a change, or I swear,' Joey's thoughts cut off as he bent forward to listen better.  
  
"Why isn't your brother here? I wanted to meet him too." She asked.  
  
"Alice," Kaiba said softly, his voice soft and soothing, "Mokuba is working on a project that he received today. He went over to his partners house for a few hours. He might be back in two hours."  
  
"We'll have that time alone, my love? I know you need to tell me you love me. It will make you feel better. I know I did every time I logged onto my computer and plugged into your mainframe. I could watch you anytime. You were mine. A lot longer than these three days I've written you. You are perfect did you know that?" She paused to take a breath.  
  
That was when Joey realized that he needed to sneeze. And badly.  
  
'Oh shit. Not now,' Joey frantically covered his nose while silently setting the tape recorder on the ground. 'Not now, not now, not now,' he chanted mentally, practically begging whatever was good in the world to let his sneeze pass.  
  
Whatever was good in the world must have sneered contemptuously on his request because Joey sneezed. Then sneezed again.  
  
'Oh shit. He's screwed.'  
  
----  
  
"What was that?" Alice demanded, twisting around towards where the sneezes had come from.  
  
"Mokuba recently bought a pet dog, it was finally brought here about thirty minutes ago." Seto quickly pulled the lie off the top of his head. 'I can beat her just like I did Gozaburo. Granted, she really is crazier and I didn't have the help back then that I have now. I ought to have had help then but no one would. This time even Joey makes a difference. I think he does anyway.'  
  
"That was no dog. I know dogs. That was something else. Seto don't lie to me, you shouldn't lie to me because you love me, I know you do," her voice escalated and became panicky, "if you won't stop lying I'll have to punish you. So stop lying."  
  
Seto sat there for a moment and then began to reply. However, he stopped before getting far. Alice pulled out a gun and pointed it him. "Stop lying. I'll make you love me, or you won't be able to love at all."  
  
'Oh shit. I'm screwed.'  
  
----  
  
Joey watched in horror as she got up and pointed the gun at Kaiba. Therefore, Joey did the one thing he could think of.  
  
A few moments later Alice, or whatever her name was, lay unconscious on the floor, shards of broken pottery were arranged around her head like a bizarre halo.  
  
"I," Kaiba's voice cracked. "Joey thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Seto," Joey replied. It didn't sound like much, but they had used one another's first name. It was more than enough for the two of them as the police pulled up in the front of the mansion and stormed in.  
  
/*\  
  
Ohh,  
  
Ohh,  
  
Yah,  
  
Ohh,  
  
Ohh,  
  
Yah,  
  
La la la,  
  
La la la,  
  
La la la.  
  
Ohh,  
  
Yah.  
  
\*/  
  
A/N so, what do you think? Want to tell me? Then review and give me feedback so that the next fiction I write will be well liked or better written or something. Please? 


End file.
